


Luci's Girl

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: You watched in horror as your parents were being ripped about by hellhounds. Sobs shaking your tiny body. You were only four. Yet here you were watching what no child should see.





	Luci's Girl

Lucifer. The fallen archangel. The maker of demons. The hater of humanity. Except for one little girl. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger. All she had to do was pout or pull the puppy eyes and Lucifer would do anything she asked. One little girl was all it took to change his mind that some of humanity was good. 

………………………………………………………………

You watched in horror as your parents were being ripped about by hellhounds. Sobs shaking your tiny body. You were only four. Yet here you were watching what no child should see.

After the hellhounds finished shredding your parents, one of them padded over to you. Too scared to move, you just stood there, fear apparent in your (eye colour) eyes. It sniffed you a couple of times, flinching when you sobbed. It pulled back to the other hell hound and whined. But it wasn’t hurt, it was more like a calling. But it’s wasn’t a howl.

You looked up, blinking a couple of tears away, and you saw a man. He had sandy blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He had his finger in his mouth, tapping his chin. Thinking what to do with a small child that was crying in front of him.

“What’s this then?” He said to his hellhounds. Not wanting to answer there master, they disappeared to hell. “Well, thanks for nothing!” He shouted into thin air, arms spreading open. Another sob left your body making Lucifer aware of what was still in front of him. He spun around to face you, towering over you. “Stop crying, it wasn’t that bad. I’ve seen worse.” He tried to comfort you in his own way. You tried to stop the whimpers leaving your body, you did, but there was a big scary man standing in front of you and your parents are dead, and you just couldn’t take it anymore. He picked you up, and you became as stiff as a board. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he pressed two fingers to your forehead. The darkness was quick and engulfed you into a dreamless sleep.

Part 2?


End file.
